The Little Mermaid Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Oneshot Lemon. DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons. Not entirely sure if I'll continue it; we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own characters from Disney or the original story by Hans Christian Anderson. Enjoy ****.**

Chapter 1: Human Transformation & Temptations

Just as Ariel breached the surface; she immediately felt a sudden chill envelope her. Her seashells had fallen off in the process of her struggling to getting to the surface before her new human lungs would have burst. As she flipped her hair back, she felt a strange cold sensation. _This is what it feels to be cold_. She thought as she looked at her new legs, she lifted one as she watched her toes moving about. She attempted to sit up when she suddenly fell and then a new sensation hit her (aside from her lack of balance); she felt a tingling sensation under her core where she looked to see red curled hairs as she touched them and felt completely bewildered as well as increasingly curious. She used her fingers to slide over legs when she observed how every touch made her smile and shiver. She gradually made her way up her thighs until she finally reached her newfound womanhood that felt oh so sensitive. Suddenly she'd realized Sebastian, Skuttle and Flounder were all trying to get her attention when she heard Eric's voice and began to panic. Skuttle had an idea for her to wear real human clothes (or in this case was a sail that washed up on shore).

"Is someone there?" Eric looked around and noticed Max was licking a beautiful woman sitting atop a rock. She looked so familiar to him and it seemed as though they had encountered one another before.

"You're the one that saved me! What's your name?" Eric asked, but Ariel couldn't speak; remembering Ursula's curse she bit her lip as she looked upon her prince with somber eyes. He knew in his heart that she was special, even if she wasn't his savior.

"Oh, you can't speak. Here, let me help you down." He offered his hand as he helped her down, though she stumbled and their faces were inches away from each other as they gazed into one another's eyes as Eric felt himself swallow hard.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Eric helped Ariel walk to his castle.

Eric had his maid make up a bath for Ariel as she felt the strange sensation of cold followed by a warm one when she got into the tub, she giggled when she saw the odd bubbles floating around. One maid helped her bathe as Ariel felt the urge to touch the area between her legs that she still knew not what it was for. Once Ariel was dried off (mostly), there was a knock at the door; it was Eric, who had dismissed the maids. Ariel was so excited to see him that she dropped her towel and ran towards him, however Eric was not expecting this and he stood there aghast as a naked woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, you, you should really put something on." Eric blushed as he tried to turn away, but try as he may, Ariel would not let him go. She pulled him into her with all her might as Eric lost his balance and they went tumbling down as she landed on top of him. Eric attempted to catch her, although he wound up grabbing one of her soft, plump breasts that made Ariel whimper slightly as she had realized he was touching one newly sensitive area.

"I'm so sorry." Eric tried to pull his hands away, but wound up rubbing her now hardening nipples as Ariel moaned. Eric was surprised as well as exceedingly curious to see what other noises she could make if he continued to touch and tease her.

"Did that feel good?" Eric gingerly moved his fingertips as Ariel licked her lips and began nodded; she felt a mounting burning sensation began in the pit of her stomach and was slowly travel towards her groin as she began moving her hips, Eric continued to tease her nipples as her breathing became shallow and unsteady.

"Let me get up for a moment." Eric asked as Ariel nodded, her vision hazy and her legs feeling just as unsteady as when she transformed. Eric helped Ariel walk towards the bed when they approached a mirror. Ariel stopped for a moment and observed herself; lifting her hair, turning and noticing her backside as she moved her hips and noticed it would jiggle ever so slightly as Eric chuckled.

"You do have a rather cute buttocks." Eric stood in front of her as he let his hands rest on her hips before slowly tracing circles on her sides as Ariel used her hands to squish her buttocks together and pull them apart. She made strange faces at the new sensations, when suddenly she felt Eric's fingers grazing against her womanhood as she gasped and snapped her head to look at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You just looked like you were having too much fun and I wanted to join in." He smiled at her as she blushed and nodded her head. Eric lifted her and took her to the bed as he used his fingers and tongue to tease her clit and folds as Ariel thrashed beneath him, gasping and moaning as he found himself intrigued with every gesture and sound that escaped her lips. She had no reserve, no restraint and was completely under his control. He let one finger slip in as she rolled her eyes back and felt her legs closing as he stopped them and began kissing her inner thigh, making his way towards her womanhood as he used his tongue to trace her folds as she felt herself unraveling. Ariel breathed heavily as strange noises were emerging from her womanhood as well as her own mouth. Though she couldn't form words, she was in fact making sounds. It was incredible, every move he made, every breath on her now dripping womanhood made Ariel shudder. She now was experiencing total encompassment of ecstasy. Ariel experienced her first orgasm and as she came down from her high, she realized that Eric had a bulge in his pants. She was exceedingly curious and couldn't help but touch him; he hissed under her touch as he encouraged her to be a bit gentler. Ariel nodded her head, trying to figure out how to remove his pants as he waited patiently until she finally figured it out. Her eyes widened at the incredible size.

"This is rather embarrassing. Do you know what this is?" Eric asked kindly. Ariel shook her head.

"It's my weak spot, just as you have yours. It just works differently." Eric tried to keep things simple as Ariel used her fingers to gingerly touch him, looking at his member from every angle. Eric growled at the back of his throat as she used a finger to tap at the tip where a clear sticky liquid was beginning to form, them she brought a finger up to her succulent lips as she tasted him. It was a bit sour, but she had had worse. She then decided to run her tongue along her length as Eric said some strange words that Ariel had never heard.

"I don't mean anything bad by it, I really like it. keep going." He encouraged as Ariel used her lips and made popping noises with her them as Eric began grunting.

"Try putting your lips on top and moving your head." Eric requested as she did so and realized he was throbbing; the faster she moved her head and used her tongue the more she tasted that sour taste emerging from the tip.

"I'm almost there." Eric gasped as Ariel continued until he finally came. She coughed for a moment but managed to swallow his cum.

"That was amazing." Eric exhaled as he cupped her face, their lips inches away from one another.

"If only you were the one who saved me." He sighed as he turned away. Ariel felt conflicted and confused.

"Prince Eric, we've found the girl who claims to have saved your life!" Grimsby shouted from the stairs as Eric quickly dressed himself and ran down the stairs. Ariel felt completely flustered as she was determined to make Eric hers, even if she had to force herself on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons! Please enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Villainess** (Yes I know a few of these events are out of sequence, but bear with me).

Ariel threw on one of Eric's shirts as she chased after him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a hooded stranger standing before Grimsby and Eric. The stranger then removed her hooded cloak, handed it off to a servant and walked into the room with her head held high. She walked on airs, as though the entire castle was hers already.

"Well, isn't this a quaint castle?" The ravishing seductress spoke as she circled around Eric. Ariel was aghast for a moment. It was so strange to hear a voice so similar to her own coming out of another person.

"Eric, this is Vanessa, the young lady who saved your life. Isn't she lovely." Grimsby said with wonderment.

"Oh Grimsby, stop, you're making me blush. The pleasure is truly all mine Prince Eric." She held out her hand as Eric kissed it. As he looked into her violet eyes, he somehow felt drawn to her. She had a petite waist, yet had curves that were accentuated in her form-fitted dress. Her succulent lips were red as a rose, she was fair skinned and her hair was long, dark and wavy.

"You are very beautiful." Eric stood up straight as he gazed into Vanessa's eyes; suddenly they began to glow as Eric was transfixed on them and began to feel light headed.

"Uhh." Eric held his head as Grimsby ran up to him.

"Eric are you alright?"  
"Yes Grimsby, I'm fine. Please escort our guest to her room. I think I'm going to lie down for a moment. Please excuse me; I'll see you for dinner." Eric bowed politely and headed up the stairs. Ariel hid momentarily until he passed by her, then ran to her room where Sebastian was pacing back and forth on her dresser.

"There you are! Where've you been!?" He noticed Ariel was crying and he felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Let me guess, the Prince still hasn't kissed you yet?" He asked as Ariel shook her head.

"We need to formulate a strategy!" Sebastian said so sternly as he hatched a sure-fire plan for Ariel to get Eric to fall in love with her and kiss her; they after all only had two days left.

The sun had breached the horizon as Ariel's eyes fluttered open; she quickly jumped out of bed and began to dress herself. She had put on a lovely blue dress; she found the perfect shoes and ribbon to match. She finished tying her hair up and went to Eric's room and knocked on his door.

"Oh, good morning, don't you look lovely. Are you going out somewhere?" Eric asked as he rubbed his eyes. Ariel nodded quickly as she pulled his arm and pointed outside.

"Oh, you want to go out and see my kingdom?" Eric asked somewhat excitedly as Ariel nodded.

"Alright, just give me a moment to get dressed and we can go out." He smiled brightly as his dimples showed, Ariel blushed as she nodded slowly.

Eric first took Ariel to have a proper breakfast, then allowing her to drive (or rather a dangerously poor version of it) around the kingdom, they then found themselves in the middle of a secluded lagoon alone in a small row-boat. Ariel recalled what Sebastian told her, she batted her eyes, tried to bring as much attention to her lips by puckering them and leaned rather close to him. But alas, Eric was simply too shy to bring himself to kiss a stranger (though he wasn't too shy to contemplate doing other things to her).

"You know, I just realized, I don't even know your name." He tried guessing several times but failed, suddenly a faint voice whispered "Ariel."

"Ariel?" Eric made one last attempt as Ariel began nodding her head elatedly.

"That's your name, Ariel?" He asked once again in order to confirm it; she simply nodded her head more energetically.

"Ariel, what a lovely name." He held her hands as she blushed, but she made eye contact with him. Eric's eyes wandered towards Ariel's soft plump ruby red lips as she nibbled at her lower lip. Eric found himself swallowing hard as he felt fully aware of the fact that they were alone in a boat in the middle of a secluded lagoon.

"You know, what we did the other day, I've never done that with anyone before. And I'm sorry if it seemed like I took advantage of you. It's just, you're so beautiful, and you're unlike any other girl I've ever met. So innocent, so kind, so warm, and yet you have the most expressive eyes." Eric looked deeply into her eyes as she leaned forward and looked at him pleadingly, as though to say "please, remember me."  
"We, we should be getting back." Eric felt a strange headache as Ariel swallowed and nodded somberly; she felt so conflicted.

They arrived back at the castle where Vanessa was awaiting them.

"There you two are, I was going to send out a search party." She grumbled as she noticed Eric was holding Ariel's hand.

"Oh how sweet, is she your little sister?" Vanessa asked menacingly as Ariel's brows furrowed.

"No, this is Ariel. I found her on the beach yesterday." Eric introduced her as Ariel shook Vanessa's hand with a firm grip.

"So nice to meet you. So Eric, would you like to show me around? I'm awfully curious to see your kingdom."  
"You know, Ariel and I have been out and about all day and I'm really exhausted. Maybe tomorrow." Eric scratched the back of his head as Vanessa's brow twitched.

"Of course. Perhaps tonight we can have a walk on the beach. Just the _two of us_." She said so suggestively as Eric swallowed and nodded his head.

"Yes, that sounds nice. I've been meaning to thank you for saving my life."  
"Hmm, just so. I'll see you tonight then." She nodded as she walked away. Ariel went up to the washroom and gestured for the maid to draw up a bath. The maid left once she was done and Ariel began to undress. Suddenly the door opened and Eric walked in, locking the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be coming in here, but I just had to see you." Eric walked up to Ariel, he looked her over and felt a sudden urge to touch her.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispered on her hair, his fingers tracing over her delicate skin. Ariel inhaled sharply as he trailed kisses along her neck, collarbone, and the top of her breasts. Ariel's vision was hazy and her legs were weak; she encouraged him to keep going as Eric trailed kissed along her perfectly flat stomach. He then made his way back up to her breasts and began licking her nipples as Ariel began gasping. Eric continued as he incorporated his hands; his fingers creating circles on her thighs as Ariel began to try and find his belt. Eric pulled away as he quickly undressed, lifted Ariel up and placed her in the tub as he got in after her. She loved the way the water felt against her skin, but what she truly loved more was the way Eric's skin felt against her own. Their wet bodies rubbing against each other as Ariel began to moan. Eric brought Ariel close, their breathing intermixing as she rubbed herself against him as he growled. He wanted her, yet he didn't want to ruin her reputation. As ironic as this sounded, he knew what they'd done the other day (and in that very moment) was exceedingly inappropriate for an unwed man and woman. If others found out about it, or if she were to become pregnant, what would become of her? He did truthfully love Vanessa, didn't he?

"W-wait. We can't, we can't do certain things ok?" Eric said firmly as Ariel cocked her head, she didn't understand what he meant. All she could focus on was her growing need for him, as well as the overwhelming pleasure of having him so close to her.

"What I'm trying to say is this isn't anything real. And this, what we're doing could ultimately lead to a lot of trouble. Do you understand?" Eric stopped Ariel's hips as she looked deeply into his eyes, resting her forehead on his.

"Don't, don't look at me like that. How am I supposed to say no to that face? You look at me as though I was the only man in existence." Eric felt a mixture of guilt, lust, and confusion; he cursed inwardly at his own humanity as he kissed her neck and rubbed himself against her as she gasped. Her eyelids fluttered as her toes curled; Eric began grunting as she began moving her hips again until they climaxed. Eric was satisfied, yet his head was clouded with so many questions. He helped Ariel wash off as she did the same for him; they were laughing when they played with the bubbles. Eric helped Ariel out of the tub as she kissed his hands.

"You have such a kind heart." He cupped her cheek as he looked outside and noticed the sun had set.

"Oh, I must go and meet with Vanessa." He quickly dressed himself and walked out of the room as Ariel stood there, hear heart breaking ever so slightly. Yet she fisted her hands and was determined to get it through to Eric that he was in love with her and _she_ was in fact the one who saves him.

Eric quickly changed into warmer clothes and went down to the beach, where Vanessa was fixated on the ocean.

"Vanessa." Eric approached her as she tripped and he caught her.

"Oh, are you alright?" He looked into her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I am now." Her scent was intoxicating, and the way she looked at Eric made him tremble with excitement.

"Right, did you want to have a walk on the beach?" He asked as she nodded her head and they began chatting.

"Why were you on the beach that day?" Eric inquired.

"On what day?" Vanessa looked up at him.

"On the day you saved me life." Eric smiled as Vanessa blushed.

"Oh, yes, well I had school that day and I noticed something on the beach. I walked over and noticed you were unconscious and I called a doctor." She said matter-of-factly as he nodded.

"What can I do to repay you?"  
"Well, my father is ill, and his last wish is to have his daughter well taken care of when he's gone. I have no one in my life aside from my father; he's my world. I just don't know what I'm going to do when he's gone." Vanessa managed to tear up as Eric held her.

"I'm so sorry."  
"Yes well, it's my burden to bear." Vanessa sighed.

"What can I do to help?"  
"Well, you know I really like it here, I believe we really get along swimmingly, and I think it would be wonderful for us to get to know each other better. And as my father always said, the best way to get to know someone is to marry them."

"Marry?" Eric looked taken aback for a moment.

"Well, I mean it only makes perfect sense. I saved your life, and you've been trying to find me. Fate has brought us together Eric." Vanessa said ever so convincingly as she held Eric's arm.

"But, we hardly know each other." Eric was wavering between the woman that saved his live and the woman that made him feel happy to be alive.

"Were you planning on marrying the mute girl?" Vanessa raised her brow as she asked in a foreboding tone.

"No, well maybe, I don't know. I'm just so confused." Eric felt another headache coming on.

"Hmm, you seem to be getting so many headaches recently. You should really rest." Vanessa placed her hands on Eric's temples.

"Rest and forget any other feelings aside from your undying love for the woman that saved you, and that woman has my voice . . . that woman is me." Vanessa's voice was like that of a tempting siren; before Eric could protest, his vision was foggy, he couldn't think straight, all he could do was stare into Vanessa's eyes and obey her commands.

"Hmm, good boy. Now, let's get you to bed. We have a wedding tomorrow." Vanessa snickered as Eric escorted her back.


	3. Chapter 3 (Finale)

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

The castle was bustling with everyone getting ready for the wedding; Eric and Vanessa were already aboard the ship and weren't allowed to see one another before the wedding. Meanwhile, Ariel was frantically pacing about. She was surprisingly invited to the wedding (as was the rest of the kingdom); though all she wanted was to stop it. Ariel began biting at her nails as she became more frantic. She was out of time and had no other options but to act irrationally, but she would need help. Sebastian managed to round up a few allies as everyone began to take their seats for the event. Eric appeared and stood by the alter as the music began to play as well as the sun beginning to set. Ariel's heart raced as everyone stood up, but she was trapped in her seat, when she looked to find Sebastian sitting on Vanessa's bouquet; he was waiting for the opportune moment to reach up and take what was rightfully Ariel's. Just as Sebastian was about to take the necklace, Max broke free of Grimsby and began barking at Vanessa when the rest of the allies made their appearance. Seals jumped on board bouncing her around as starfish stuck her her face and breasts, birds flew overhead dropping water over Vanessa's veil and flew under her skirt when Sebastian was unexpectantly thrust along with the bouquet over Vanessa's head. Ariel managed to wiggle her way out of the crowd and went for Vanessa's beautiful dark hair as she pulled with all her might as she used her free hand to snatch the necklace away and shoved Vanessa into the wedding cake.

"No!" Vanessa yelled for the last time in Ariel's voice as the necklace shattered to bits; Ariel's voice returned to her as Eric came to his senses.

"What? Ariel?" He quickly ran up to her as she began to tear up.  
"Eric, it's me, I'm the one that saved you!" She said at last as Eric's heart leapt.

"I knew it was you all along; how foolish of me to think it was anyone else." He went in to kiss her as Vanessa objected, though her voice was back to that of the Sea Witch Ursula.

"Uh!" Ariel suddenly cried out in pain just before Eric could kiss her.

"Ha! You're too late!" Ursula's voice echoed as Ariel looked over her shoulder to see the sun had set; she looked down and saw her green fin emerge from under her dress as she shrank to the floor.

"You're mine now!" Ursula transformed back as she made her way to the couple and seized Ariel away from Eric as they jumped into the sea.

"Ariel no!" Eric hollered after them as he quickly removed his formal coat and jumped into the sea with a spear in hand.

"Eric, where are you going!?" Grimsby yelled after Eric.

"I've already lost her once Grim, I'm not going to lose her again!" Eric quickly swam down as he saw Ursula with a triton in her hand and Ariel pinned against a rock. Eric quickly took aim and threw the spear at Ursula's arm when she turned to see him swimming back to the surface for air. Ursula quickly turned and aimed her triton at Eric as Ariel screamed at her. Ariel pulled with all her might at Ursula's hair, causing her to just miss Eric.

"Aaahh!" Ursula cried out as she began to grow in size; Ariel quickly swam up to help Eric.

"Eric, you've got to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you again!" Eric held onto Ariel as violent waves began to swiftly emerge; along with Ursula rising above them.

"The sea is at my command!" She shouted as she used her triton to separate Ariel and Eric. Eric managed to find a once sunken ship that was making its way to the surface as a whirlpool began to emerge with Ariel trapped within the center of it.

"You're finished!" Ursula snickered as she took aim at Ariel, when unexpectedly an excruciating sharp pain emerged from her side as she burst into tiny particles. The Sea Witch was no more.

King Triton was returned to normal and was once again in command of the sea, however, he was a changed merman. When he saw the longing look on his youngest daughter's face and knew she risked her life to save this prince; he was moved.

"I must right this wrong." He said sternly as he used his powers to transform Ariel into a human, complete with a gorgeous silver gown that simmered like the sun upon the waves. Eric was washed up on the beach and was catching his breath when he noticed something, or rather someone making their way towards him. It was Ariel; but she was a human and no longer a mermaid.

"Ariel!?" He said excitedly as King Triton decided to leave to give them some privacy.

"Eric!" They ran towards each other as he gracefully lifted her into the air as they gazed one another and shared their first kiss.

"You're a human?"  
"Yes, permanently this time. My father transformed me with his triton."  
"I'll have to be sure to thank him then; at our wedding."  
"Oh Eric!" Ariel jumped up and embraced him, but the sudden gesture was too much and Eric toppled over and landed on the soft sand. Ariel began kissing Eric all over his face and neck.

"If you keep that up, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back." Eric growled at the back of his throat.

"Then don't." Ariel smirked suggestively as he flipped them over and began undressing.

"C-could you help me with this?" Ariel turned to show Eric the back of her dress.

"I can't quite get it off by myself." Ariel pouted slightly as Eric smiled.

"Of course." His slowly lifted the hem of her dress as his fingers grazed over her soft skin as Ariel sucked in her breath. Eric tediously lifted the dress up and over Ariel's head as his fingers grazed over every inch of her. She _needed_ him; to be close to him, to touch him, to taste him.

"Eric, stop teasing me." Ariel cupped his face as he dropped her dress and feverishly kissed her as he tasted the saltwater on her lips.

"Mmm, touch me." She beseeched as he was all too eager to obey her. He reached out and cupped her breast as Ariel moaned. Eric knew this sound too well, but he wanted to hear more of her lovely voice.

"More, I want more." Ariel implored as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I'm happy to oblige." Eric's voice was low and husky as his other hand gradually made its way to her womanhood.

"Please Ariel. I need you to-"

"Say no more." Ariel eagerly reached out and began stroking him as Eric grunted and thrust his hips slightly.

"You're quite eager today." Ariel teased as Eric continued kissing her as his finger entered her.

"And you're even wetter than usual today." He sucked at her tongue as Ariel moaned loudly. They both climaxed as they lay on the beach for a moment.

"When are we getting married?" Ariel asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He kissed her hand.

"I want my family to be there." Ariel looked up at him as he nodded his head.

"Of course."

"Eric, I love you." Ariel kissed his knuckles as he smiled.

"And I you, my little mermaid." Eric and Ariel shared one last kiss as they dressed and went back to the castle.

The next morning, everyone was once again rushing about to prepare for yet another wedding (though this one was sure to be a happy one that wouldn't end in a battle).

"That's fine there yes, and do hurry, we must get everything on the ship before the merfolk arrive!" Grimsby was giving orders as the bride and groom were already on board preparing for the main event.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today." Ariel spun around in her dress, observing herself in the mirror.

"Well it took long enough if you ask me."  
"Oh Sebastian, don't be so bitter about everything! Now Eric and I can finally live happily ever after." Ariel said dreamily.

"If that's what you think married life is, you have a lot to learn girl." Sebastian scoffed as Ariel shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure not everyday will be perfect, but as long as he's by my side, I couldn't ask for more." Ariel began singing to herself as Eric opened his porthole.

"She has such a lovely voice." Eric blushed as he thought this would be their first night together, and the first time they'd share a bed with one another.

"I can't believe we're finally getting married. After all this searching and waiting, the right girl was right beside me the whole time. If only I'd known sooner." Eric looked in the mirror and adjusted his cuffs.

"Well, it's time now." Eric went out to greet guests as the last little details were added, then the music began to play and Ariel walked out wearing the most exquisite wedding dress (complete with puff sleeves). They said their vows, Eric then met Ariel's family and they celebrated the entire day. When nightfall came, Eric and Ariel were back on land and in their new castle. Ariel decided to stay in Eric's room (which was after all their room now). She felt quite nervous, pacing slightly while she finished putting on her lace nightgown that was completely transparent. She took a deep breath before walking out of the washroom and into the bedroom.

"There you are; I was just about to . . . wow. You look stunning." Eric's eyes widened in surprise as his wife approached him.

"It's not too much is it?" Ariel flushed as Eric stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's perfect." He kissed her as she smiled against his lips; her hand traveled from his chest to his groin as she noticed how excited he was.

"Well, you seem to really like it." Ariel giggled as Eric swallowed.  
"Of course, my wife walks in wearing the single-most thin piece of fabric; how am I not supposed to be excited." Eric brushed her hair back as she began unbuckling his pants.

"Well then, let's get to it shall we?" Ariel said suggestively as he began undressing quickly. Eric laid Ariel down on the bed and simply looked at her in awe as she held her arms above her head and appeared like an angel from heaven.

"How can you be so perfect all the time?"  
"It's a gift." She shrugged as she giggled. Eric neared her as his hands roamed over her body, his fingertips gliding over the lace fabric. Ariel somewhat squirmed beneath him at the sensations as she moaned slightly and sighed. When Eric reached her breasts and nipples, Ariel gasped and moaned even louder.

"Well, maybe you're not _the _perfect angel, but who's to say you can't be an angel and a little temptress at the same time?" Eric kissed Ariel's neck as she threw her arms around him; his hand traveled down her leg and rubbed against her folds as Ariel gasped.

"Don't tease me anymore." Ariel pouted as Eric was more than willing to oblige. Eric removed her gown in one full) swoop as he positioned himself.

"This may hurt a bit, and there may be some bleeding. If it hurts at all, tell me and I'll stop." Eric looked somewhat worried as Ariel nodded.

"I'll be ok, just go slow." Ariel too felt slightly nervous, since merfolk didn't have a need for intercourse and no one had ever forewarned her about anything. Thus she tried to relax as Eric slowly entered her; there was a stinging sensation and a single tear travel down her face but she simply encouraged Eric to move.

"Y-you're sure?" Eric was doing his best to hold back as Ariel nodded.

"I'm fine." Ariel closed her eyes for a moment as she thought of the first time they'd shown their feelings towards one another; and now she looked upon his face to see the pure ecstasy he was feeling.

"Ariel, I'm I'm cumming!" Eric came as Ariel bit her lower lip for a moment. Eric collapsed on the side of her as she turned to look at him.

"Well, it wasn't entirely what I was expecting I'll admit that, but I'm glad you enjoyed it thoroughly." She kissed his temple as he looked at her and cupped her face.

"It will be easier next time, I'm sorry it wasn't as spectacular as the other times when you climaxed." Eric kissed Ariel as he cupped her breasts.

"Mmm, seems my husband is still quite excited." Ariel smiled as she felt Eric's member hardening again.

"It appears that way." Eric sat atop Ariel and rubbed his member betwixt her breasts as she licked his tip.

"Come inside me." Ariel asked as Eric looked at her questionably.  
"Eric, don't question your wife." Ariel ordered as Eric first rubbed his member against her folds as she began moaning. Eric slowly entered her as Ariel inhaled slightly.

"Oh Eric, you're quivering." Ariel's voice was breathy and erotic, which excited Eric evermore.

"You're so tight, I don't know how long I'll be able to last." Eric growled at the back of his throat as he gripped her hips.

"Just enjoy every moment then. You can move, I'm ok, it feels quite pleasant this time around." Ariel's eyes fluttered as Eric nodded, unable to form words as he began moving his hips slowly. Ariel's toes curled as she began calling out his name and slowly reaching her climax.

"I'm almost there." Eric began picking up speed as Ariel's voice grew louder as she called out his name; her hips kept up with his pace as her inner walls were clenching around him until they both came.

"Wow, that was amazing." Eric held Ariel close as she sighed.

"It was." She kissed his cheek as he smiled from ear to ear.

"You know, as the crowned prince, I do need to have a future heir."

"Well that makes perfect sense, but what are you implying?"  
"We'll have to have lots of trials in order to produce one." Eric began kissing Ariel's neck as she giggled.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that." She kissed his lips again as they made love one more time and fell into a deep sleep.

Several years later they had their little princess running down the halls as Ariel and Eric walked side by side.

"Melody, be careful!" Ariel called after her.

"That child's going to give me a heart attack one of these days. When did she become so adventurous?" She sighed as Eric chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder where on earth she gets it from."

"Don't tease the queen." Ariel elbowed him slightly as Eric laughed heartily.

"Well, if you weren't so adventurous you never would've saved me and we never would've fallen in love."  
"True, it's seems as though everything's come full circle. Melody simply can't stay out of the ocean; just like her father."

"Well maybe she'll fall in love with a merman."

"Oh no she won't!" Ariel and Eric bickered back and forth as something flashed across the night sky and Melody looked out the window and pointed towards it, wondering if it was a shooting star or something far more interesting.

The End


End file.
